Coyote Trooper
:"Yes, sir! What are your orders?" ::::::::-Coyote Trooper Coyote Troopers are in charge of setting up the towers for defenses. Dillon gives the guards money in order to repair, build and equip weapons on to the gun towers. The gun towers' descriptions say that they are always armed by a veteran, meaning the guard is such. They reappear in Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. Characteristics Physical Appearence ?? Personality ?? History ?? Quotations (in DRW) ---- After interacts with a Gun Tower Coyote Trooper: - Yes, sir! What are your orders? Select Repair in a damaged Gun Tower Coyote Trooper: - Tower repaired, thank you very much! Select Build in a un-builted Gun Tower Coyote Trooper: - Roger, ranger! Lookout established! Select Equip Weapon -Shotgun- in already builted Gun Tower Coyote Trooper: - Shotgun level # is all set up! ::I'll blast them at close range! Select Equip Weapon -Gatling Gun- in already builted Gun Tower Coyote Trooper: - Gatling Gun level # is all set up! ::I'll fill 'em full of lead with rapid fire! Select Equip Weapon -Cannon- in already builted Gun Tower Coyote Trooper: - Cannon level # is all set up! ::I'll bowl them over with cannonballs! Select Equip Weapon -Long Cannon- in already builted Gun Tower Coyote Trooper: - Long Cannon level # is all set up! ::I'll bowl them away with cannonballs! Select Exit Tower Coyote Trooper: - Be careful! Let's win this battle! Quotations (in TLR) ---- Entering in the Gun Tower for first time Coyote Trooper: - Nice meetin' you, ranger! We Coyotes run the gun towers. ::While we can't scuffle with the grocks directly like you, ::we can still defend our village using the towers' guns! ::But, ranger, it's your duty to build and arm each tower. ::You need to decide the type of tower and gun to use. ::We'll shoot any enemies that come into our line of fire! Russ: - Dillon and I will do our best! Thanks! After interacts with a Gun Tower Coyote Trooper: - Yes, sir! What are your orders? Select Repair in a damaged Gun Tower Coyote Trooper: - ?? After select Repair, but you not have all the money need of a full repairs Coyote Trooper: - Repairs completed. #% damage remains. Select Build in a un-builted Gun Tower Coyote Trooper: - Roger, ranger! Lookout established! Select Equip Weapon -Shotgun- in already builted Gun Tower Coyote Trooper: - Shotgun level # is all set up! ::I'll blast them at close range! Select Equip Weapon -Gatling Gun- in already builted Gun Tower Coyote Trooper: - Gatling Gun level # is all set up! ::I'll fill 'em full of lead with rapid fire! Select Equip Weapon -Cannon- in already builted Gun Tower Coyote Trooper: - Cannon level # is all set up! ::?? Select Equip Weapon -Long Cannon- in already builted Gun Tower Coyote Trooper: - Long Cannon level # is all set up! ::?? Select Exit Tower Coyote Trooper: - Be careful! Let's win this battle! When you visits a guntower during night time Coyote Trooper: - Today's raid is over... Let's check on it tomorrow. Trivia *The design of guard vaguely resembles Mayor Howlihan in that both possess blue fur and are canine in appearance. *If the player glances up at a tower just after arming it and leaving, the trooper can be seen mounted on whatever weapon the tower was equipped with. *All Coyote Troopers are equipped with the same radio device to communicate Dillon and Russ of anything happens. *If a gun tower is suffering an attack, a advice message from the Coyote Trooper appears in the Top Screen: "Gun tower # is under attack!" **If a gun tower eliminates a Grock, a message from the Coyote Trooper appears in the Top Screen: "Gun tower # wiped out its target!" **If a gun tower is dropped to 0 HP, a message from the Coyote Trooper appears in the Top Screen: "Darn! Gun tower # is down!" Gallery Coyotedude.png 17.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Last Ranger Characters Category:The Rolling Western Characters